Making love out of nothing at all
by memolz
Summary: The story is based on Ai's point of view.. You know when you watch movies they always have a song playing on the background on certain moments. So if this story will have a theme song it will be "Making love Out of Nothing at All by Air Supply.
1. Chapter 1

**The story is based on Ai's point of view.. You know when you watch movies they always have a song playing on the background on certain moments. So if this story will have a theme song it will be "Making love Out of Nothing at All by Air Supply. Its an amazing song. Make sure you Listen to it while reading this story to add to the mood and help you "feel" it better. Here is a link on you tube so you can listen to it.**

**.com/watch?v=BJ4wDIs21Mk**

"_**You're a stinky traitor Sherry. Wherever rat hole you hide I can still smell you. You put up a great chase, I give that to you. I enjoyed it very much. But you still make stupid decisions just like before. That is why you are here. Imagine those innocent people you got into grave danger because of your stupidity"**_

"_**Have you been having fun trying to live normally with your little friends? Too bad traitors are not allowed to live. Well, I don't want you to be alone in hell so I will send them with you.. See? Im not so bad after all… No need to thank me, I love what I do." Gin pointed his gun towards the helpless shrunken scientist.**_

_**I just closed my eyes, waiting for the end. **_

_**Then I heard a loud thud as something fell to the ground, something big and heavy. It was followed by shouts and running footsteps.**_

_**I opened my eyes. Vodka, who was guarding the door had collapsed to floor. And Conan. Conan was running towards me. I wanted to yell at him to stay away from here. But somehow, I lost my voice.**_

_**I heard a loud bang as the bullet was shot.**_

_**Conan pushed me out of the way. But Conan did not move fast enough to avoid the upcoming bullet. It him right in the chest. He was pushed back hard by the impact. He clutched his now bloody chest . He looked at me before he fell backwards. He lay on the cold ground unmoving.**_

" _**NOoooooooooo!" I yelled.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I woke up from my horrible dream. I gasped for air. I just laid there staring at nothing. Clutching my pillow closer to me. I hoped it will bring me comfort, but it did not.

Conan, why him? Its all my fault if that really happen. I will never forgive myself. Its always my fault, I should just leave. I have to. I'm nothing here but trouble.

Tears slowly rolled down my eyes when the moon illuminated a framed picture of me with the Detective Boys. The three are kids are grinning widely. I had no expression on my face. Conan looks embarrassed to be there.

Conan…

Yes, that is why I stayed. I had lots of chance to leave but I never did. It was all because of Conan.

_*** I know just how to whisper,**_

_**And I know just how to cry.**_

_**I know just where to find the answers**_

_**And I know just how to lie.**_

_**I know just how to fake it**_

_**And I know just how to scheme***_

He knows about my unspoken fears and pain and he tries his best to help me with them.

He always reveal my true face behind the mask. I show people that I am strong and independent but he saw through my deceiving mask. He knows how much I need someone. Someone to be with me, to lean on or just talk to. He always try to be that someone.

He gave me reasons to keep on living.

Once in a while he will give me a strange look whenever I laugh or even smile. He knows how much pain I am in right now. The pain and sorrow my fake laughter hides from people was reflected in his eyes.

_*** I know just when to face the truth**_

_**And I know just when to dream**_

_**And I know just where to touch you**_

_**And I know just what to prove.**_

_**I know when to pull you closer**_

_**And I know when to let you lose ***_

I told him I like him once, jokingly. He thought it was hilarious. I wouldn't want to take him away from his "Ran-neechan". I actually could.. If I stop working on the antidote he could never go back to Ran. Shinichi will just have to let her go. And then he will be with-… NO.. I cant be selfish. I wont break his heart in order to mend mine.

If someone was to look at our relationship it will just look like he is using me. What's our only connection? We were both victims who got shrunk. I also makes the antidote so he can return into Kudo Shinichi and into her….

I don't care what people thinks. If he is using me, then I enjoy being used.

No…. he is not using me.. He cares about me too. I know he cares about me.

_*** And I know the night is fading.**_

_**And I know the time is gonna fly.***_

If only Conan is here right now. Things will be better. No.. it will be perfect no matter how bad everything is.. But he is not here. Not here to protect me and drive away the shadows of doubt lurking around.

_***And I'm never gonna tell you everything I gotta tell you**_

_**But I know I've got to give it a try. ***_

I like him..

Like.. Its such a weak word.

I love you Conan.

I always wanted to tell him that. But I cant.. I will just hurt myself and make things more complicated for him.

He is my knight in shining armour.. I am his…friend… Just a friend… But someday I have to let it out and finally tell him.

Even if I will probably get rejected.

_*** And I know the roads to riches.**_

_**And I know the ways to pain.**_

_**I know all the rules and then I know how to break em.**_

_**And then I always know the name of the game.***_

I am very important to Conan. I don't want that kind of importance. I want him to feel-… NO. I NEED him to feel the same way I feel for him.

He thinks he can never return into Shinichi or bring down the Black Organization without me. That is probably true. But I still feel empty inside.

**_*But I don't know how to leave you. _**

_**And Ill never let you fall.**_

_**And I don't know how I do it**_

_**Making love out of nothing at all…***_

It hurts so much. Everyday a little piece of my heart falls out.

It hurts to stay. It will also hurt if I leave.

I don't think I want to know if leaving will hurt more.

Its what people calls "one-sided relationship".. wait.. NO.. I cant call it A relationship if he doesn't even know about it. Its only on my head and hopeful dreams.

**_Making love out of nothing at all….._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Hope you liked it.. Please don't get mad because I made Haibara really sad.. Believe me, I don't want her to be sad too =( ..I was moody so I wrote this. There might a next chapter because the song is not yet over. Tell me If I should continue.. And please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Whenever I tag along him there will be a case. Another stalker case. There have been a lot of this lately.

Stalkers. I don't get them. I thought im smart but I just don't get them. They will like a girl and the girl will reject them. Then the rejection and self loathsome will start obsession over her.

That is another thing I don't get. Obsession over a girl.

**_* Every time I see you, well the rays of the sun are all streaming through the waves of your hair._**

**_And every start in the sky is taking aim at your eyes like a spotlight.*_**

I am no stranger to obsession over girls since I always see it on some cases. Those guys just cant stand the distance between them. They crave to be closer to her.

I guess that is why I have never experienced being obsessed over her. I am always so close to her. Way closer than she probably wants.

Ran…..

I am supposed to be thinking about Ran. Its her face Im supposed to be seeing in my head. For some reasons it is not Ran. I am confused.

**_* The beating of my heart is a drum and its lost_**

**_And its looking for a rhythm like you*_**

Ran no longer gives me the "chills". No more sudden change in my heart beat when I see her smile, laugh or mention how much she misses, and longs to be with me, Kudo Shinichi.

It seems my heart have gone deaf to Ran's voice. But now my heart only seems to listen to a single cold voice..

I cant take this battle inside me. I have to go. I need to be alone…

_***You can take the darkness from the deep of the night**_

_**And turn it into a beacon burning endlessly bright.**_

_**I gotta follow it because everything I know**_

_**Well, its nothing till I give it to you.***_

Pleasant night for a walk. It is warm outside. But inside me is only cold emptiness.

Only her could fill that space. Through time she unconsciously made a place for herself in my heart, in my life.

AI Haibara.

Music to my ears. Pain to my heart. And tortures my brain, urging me to get out of my self restraint and be with her.

Lately, I have been slowly loosening my self restraint. I try to get her attention. Too bad my intelligence wont impress her. I now have to find a new way to be with her. That is why I keep asking her about the antidote.

**_* I can make the runner stumble._**

**_I can make the final block_**

**_And I can make every tackle at the sound of the whistle_**

**_And I can make all the stadiums rock*_**

I will do anything for her. I will put my life in line to make her happy. I will do the impossible to bring the Black Organization down and set both of us free…

Well here I am. At the place I wanted to be. Strong memories surge back as I stared at my old house.

I woke myself up from my reminiscing for two reasons.

First is I am too preoccupied with about Ai.

Second is, the memories are mostly about my childhood with Ran. And Ran is not my top priority right now…

_*** I can make tonight forever.**_

_**Or I can make it disappear by the dawn**_

_**And I can make you every promise that's ever been made**_

_**And I can make all your demons be gone***_

I am most certainly not here about the past. I am here for something else. I turned the other way and looked at Proffesor's house still house.

I am here to understand what is happening in my present life. And also put my future on the right right way which my heart wants me to follow.

I think I should just go home now. I doubt she wants to see me right now. And I highly doubt she will be glad when I tell her everything.

Doing this will just make things way harder for her. It could also be the last straw for her that will make her leave.

But I am Kudo Shinichi.

NO.. I am Edogawa Conan. Man of action. A detective. I have to fulfill my curiosity. I have to know….

* * *

I don't know what I want. I am tired and really needs sleep. But I am terrified to do so. I am afraid to have that dream again. It was horrible! I must have a really twisted unconscious mind to have the nightmare.

So now here I am, huddled in the sofa, holding a cup of black coffee while staring at nothing. My body craves sleep. The cofeee not only helps me stay awake it also makes me feel warm inside, less lonelier.

Cofeee is my best friend whenever I stay up late for him. To finish the antidote so he could-

KNOCK KNOCK

What? Who could it be? Coming here so late.

I took a peek to the person at the door through the glass beside the door.

Its him! He looks like he is in a hurry.. Or is it nervous? Maybe he is going to tell me something I actually want to hear.

NO! I shouldn't put my hopes up. He is probably just here for the antidote.

I opened the door just a little to show my face. I did my best to put on a cold expression and hide my excitement and longing for him

"Hey Haibara.. I just need… " Edogawa-kun stuttered.

I was right! He is only here for the antidote.

"Antidote is not yet finished. Go home!" I told him as I slammed the door on his face. I had to do that. I don't want him to see it as my ayes are filled with hot tears…

* * *

_*** Bu im never gonna make it whithout you.**_

_**Do you really wanna see me crawl?***_

I havent told her anything yet I already feel rejected. I have to try again. She must have gone to bed now. She must be really mad at me for waking her up so late. She thought I came here to ask for antidote.

Silence filled the air…

No wait… I hear something…

* * *

Stupid! Stupid! How could I let my hopes get high like that? It hurts.. A lot..

I tried to keep my sobs really quiet as I lean against the door.

It was quiet on the other side of the door. He must have gone home now, planning to just ask me again later.

Now that I know he is gone and cant hear me, I stopped holding back my sobs. I cried as loud as I can, trying to make myself feel better.I leaned back and softly hit my head at the door. It made a low knock.

There was another single soft knock.

I guess he never left after all.I wiped my tears streaken face and opened the door a little.

"What?" I demanded.

"Can we talk?" he asked in a low voice.

"No!" I said sharply as I prepared to slam the door again.

But he jammed his foot so I cant close it. We just stared in each others eyes as I struggled to close the door.

He finally broke the silence and said, "Please?"

I am too tired to resist him. Too tired to send him away so I let him in. we sat on the opposite sides of the couch.

I stood up asking if he would like coffee. I just cant stand the silence. Before I could go any further her grabbed my arm softly.

"Can I stay here? I need to be with you." He asked looking sincerely into my eyes.

My heart melted. And so did all the ice inside me.

" In fact, I would love that." I told him, smiling.

We laid down on the couch with my head resting on his arms.

"Goodnight Edo-Conan." I told him softly.

Now I can sleep with no fear…

* * *

" I will never leave you , Ai." I told her.

Oh, she's asleep.

never mind. She is not. I saw her smile when I said that,

Darn. My foot still hurts when she slammed the door. But oh well, I am where I wanted to be.

Alone.

**Alone with her.**

**

* * *

sorry for the delay in updating this! i got busy because of my midterm exams. this was supposed to have a sad ending but i just CANT make haibara sad! so yeah here it was! please review and tell me what you think about it!**


End file.
